etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bugs/@comment-26393217-20150617084332/@comment-24722167-20150617164728
Combat 7: When a missile misses its intended target, it'll be redirected to an area around the target - each map tile in the game is made up of 100 little squares with units typically taking up the space of a single square (larger units take up 4 squares at once). When a projectile has failed its roll-to-hit, it'll still be launched but it'll now target one of the surrounding 8 sqaures around the initial target, striking any targets it encounters. This means even projectiles that miss can still strike an enemy unit and deal damage - but just not to the intended target. Electric projectiles are worked out slightly different due to their image of needing to be drawn to the square it'll hit. Because of this method, electric projectiles skip the damage allocation for misses that still hit a target. Combat 14: I do recall seeing something like this but once I start the game mechanics page here propperly and look deeply into the ranged combat mechanics, I'll take a look into this issue and work out what's actually happening. This is because there are a lot of hidden mechanics to the missile system which could be what's actually at play here. Firstly the chance of a ranged unit's projectile hitting its target is a fixed percentage based only on the missile unit's combat (so it ignores the combat skill of the target). Example: A missile unit with a combat of 2 always has a 20% chance to hit its target under normal circumstances, whether it's attacking Lord Antharg or a Sheep, it's still the same chance. Secondly, the height of the unit (based on terrain height or if it's a flier) will affect the chance to hit. The higher the missile unit is compared to the target, the higher the chance is increased. And if the missile unit is lower than the target, then the chance is reduced. By default, flying units count as being on the highest terrain possible, giving flying missile units an advantage over every other missile unit in the game. This means an Imp with a combat of 2 will actually have more than 20% chance to hit a target but I'm not sure of the exact improvement (I'll be looking into that when I look into the game mechanics page). Finally, because of the missile-scattering mechanic, a larger unit will be easier to hit due to them taking up 4 squares, as aposed to just 1, and likely to occupy the square that the scattered missile will fall into. Hero 7: This bug page is only for the last official version of the game (1.03) as this is the final "vanilla" version of the game and the one that modders are given when they start their exciting game-modding journey. As such, any bugs exclusive to higher game versions (or mods) could be reported on the respective patch / mod pages. Edit: The Development page is probably the better place to post 1.03.25 issues as there is no specific mod / patch line page. As for Heroes gaining gold through their own assassination, this was actually recently discussed on The Protectors forum. The end verdict was that Heroes shouldn't gain gold via this because their Wealth skill is meant to reflect their bounty and also it makes said skill redundant.